Ticket to Heaven
by ILuvBoscoFaith
Summary: title of 3 Doors Down song
1. Default Chapter

Ticket to Heaven  
  
title of 3 Doors Down song  
  
Mikey had a secret that he never shared with his family. How will Bosco handle what Mikey's left behind?  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing!  
  
-----  
  
Bosco groaned as the ringing of the phone reached his ears. He turned over in bed and reached blindly for the cordless.   
  
"Hello?" he snapped  
  
"Bosco? This is Mary Proctor at Angel of Mercy..."  
  
"Mary?" he said sitting up "What's wrong?"  
  
"We have a woman here named Michelle Boscorelli...we figured she was a family member of yours."  
  
"Michelle? Never heard of her."  
  
"She is-was Michael's wife."  
  
"Michael's wif- Mikey wasn't married and what do you mean she 'was' his wife?"  
  
"Well she was in a near fatal MVA and probably won't live much longer. She's on a ventilator and there's no brain function. There's one complication, though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her nine month old daughter. You're next of kin. We need you to come down here and get the baby."  
  
"Jesus.."  
  
"Bosco you're the only one she has."  
  
"Alright, Alright..I'll be there in a few."   
  
Bosco hung up the phone and pulled on a pair of sweats. As he jogged down the stairs, he wondered why hadn't Mikey told either their mother or him about it and now Bosco had been laden down with a baby...he knew absolutely nothign about babies.   
  
He speed down the street and in less than five minutes arrived at the doors of the ER. As he walked in, he immediately spotted Mary, filling out some sort of paperwork or another.   
  
"Mary..." he said rushing up to her  
  
"Hi Bosco...your neice is right this way."  
  
"First..um..can I see her mother."  
  
"She's not awake, but sure. Follow me."  
  
Bosco was led into a dimly lit room where a woman with curly brown hair lay on the bed, IV's hooked up to her, monitors of all sorts and a breathing tube hooked up to a ventilator. He recognized her...she'd been at the wake, talking to his father.  
  
"Son of a bitch..." he muttered softly. His father knew, his father knew that Mikey had been married and had a daugher and he never bothered to tell anyone. Bosco couldn't blame Mikey, because Mikey was dead...it did no good, at least no more good than it did blaming his father. Bosco heard a monitor go off and looked across the room at Mary.  
  
"Her heart's stopped..."  
  
"Well why aren't you doing anything?"  
  
"She's a DNR. No heroic measures to be taken."  
  
Bosco sighed deeply and wiped a stray piece of hair off of Michelle's forehead and sighed again. Dr.Feilds came in. He glanced at the heart monitor and then at the clock.   
  
"Time of death, 14:36"  
  
Mary scribbled the time on the chart and flipped the switch on the heart monitor. She leaned over and disconnected the ventilator and stood by the door.  
  
"Bosco...would you like to go see Danielle now?"  
  
He glanced at her with sad eyes.  
  
"Danielle?"  
  
"Your neice. Her name is Danielle Rose."  
  
Bosco nodded and took one last look at Michelle and followed Mary out of the room. He was led into another small room. In the middle was a small bassinet and inside was a beautiful baby girl. She had the same eyes that Bosco and Michael shared and had her mothers curly brown locks. She was cooing gently and staring blankly at a mobile that they'd hung up.  
  
"Labor and Delivary sent down a 'New parents pack' for you. We figured you wouldn't really be ready to handle a baby tonight...there's diapers and wipes to get you through the night and formula. There's also a couple cans of baby food and some biter biscuits.The baby already has two teeth in, but it looks like she's getting another so..be ready. There's also a couple pairs of clothes in there for her."  
  
"Thanks Mary. I mean it..."  
  
"No problem. The carseat that she was in is still intact, so you can take that home with you."  
  
"Thanks again. Is she good to go?"  
  
"Yah. Whenever you're ready."  
  
-----  
  
Bosco knocked lightly on the familiar apartment door. Danielle lay against his chest asleep and he had her diaper bag in the other hand.  
  
"Who is it?" replied a groggy Faith from inside her apartment.  
  
"It's me."  
  
She opened the door with a groan.  
  
"Bosco it's almost 4-" she paused when she saw the sleeping baby in his arms.  
  
"Bos, what-"  
  
"Shh...can I come in? I'll explain everything but can I just lay her down?"  
  
"Yah...here, I'll go put her on my bed."   
  
Faith reached out and took the tiny girl from Bosco's arms. He dropped the diaper bag by the couch and watched Faith go into her bedroom and re-emerge.  
  
"Who is that and why do you have her?" she asked, motioning toward the loveseat in the center of the room. Bosco sat down in a huff and sighed.   
  
"Apparently, Mikey had some extra family members he failed to mention."  
  
"That's Mikey's daughter?"  
  
"Yah. Mary Proctor called me and told me that some Michelle Boscorelli was in the ER and that she wouldn't make it much longer and she had a daughter and I was next of kin."  
  
"Did she make it?"  
  
"She died a few minutes after I got there. To be honest, it felt like she was waiting...yah know. Waiting to make sure that Danielle was ok."  
  
"Danielle...that's the babies name?"  
  
"Yep.Danielle Rose"  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"Nine months."  
  
"Bos...what are you gonna do?"  
  
"What can I do, Faith? I don't wanna just dump her in foster care...I mean, you see how messed up Nieto is from foster care...I wouldn't do that her. I mean, I may not even know her but stull...I'm the only one she has left."  
  
Faith sighed and placed her hand on Bosco's thigh, squeezing it lightly.  
  
"Anything, Bosco..any help anything. Don't hesitate to call or ask or just come over."  
  
He placed his hand on top of hers and their fingers laced together.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
They sat like that, hands intertwined in a comfortable silence. Bosco heard the baby start to fuss in Faith's bedroom and came out. He sat on the couch. Danielle sat up in his lap and played with her hands. Faith looked over the child and reached out her hands. The child willingly went into Faith's arms and Faith giggled as the baby pressed her face against Faith's.   
  
"Baby kisses." she remarked when she saw the confused look on Bosco's face. Instantly Bosco broke out into a grin.   
  
"Yah know we have to babyproof your apartment if you're gonna keep her....saftey gates, plastic outlet blockers, cabinet locks.."  
  
"Tomorrow, I'm gonna go see my mom. See if I can leave her there for a few hours while I go shopping and get the spare bedroom ready for her. Do you wanna come with me?"  
  
"Sure..of course." Faith replied before breaking out into another giggle as the baby drooled on her face again.  
  
-----  
  
Bosco groaned against the sunlight flooding into the room. He was still on Faith's couch, one arm around her and the other on top of hers that was holding the baby. He knew he couldn't move because if he did he'd wake up Faith and Danielle. Bosco sighed and settled back into the couch, trying to figure out how to explain this to his mother. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ticket to Heaven  
  
title of 3 Doors Down song  
  
Mikey had a secret that he never shared with his family. How will Bosco handle   
  
what Mikey's left behind?  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing!  
  
-----  
  
Bosco braced himself and walked up to his mother's door, Danielle in one arm, her diaper bag in another. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer, but she didn't. Instead, his father came to the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doin' here?" he replied coldly as his father answered.  
  
"Why is Danielle here?"  
  
"Where's ma?"  
  
"Answer my damn question, Maurice. Where's Michelle?"  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maurice?!" Bosco heard Rose call from inside the house.  
  
"Ma.." he said pushing past his father and taking the baby inside.   
  
"Maurice, who's this?"  
  
"What, Dad never told you either?"  
  
"Told me what. Anthony, what is he talking about?"  
  
Anthony just groaned and sat on the couch, placing two fingers on his temples.  
  
"Apparently Mikey had a couple little secrets that we never knew about."  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"Last night, Mercy hospital called me and told me they had a Michelle Boscorelli and her daughter there and that Michelle wouldn't live. So I had to go and get the baby because I was next of kin. And, I ended up with Danielle."  
  
"Oh my God" Rose gasped, putting her hands over her mouth  
  
"I have to go get a crib and baby stuff today so I brought her by to see if you could watch her."  
  
"What? You're gonna keep her?" Anthony chimed from behind them on the couch  
  
"Do I have a choice?! I'm not putting her in foster care, that'd just...that'd screw her up and adoption takes too long. So, what other choice do I have?"  
  
"That's great Maurice, but have we ever seen this girl, Michelle?" Rose asked.  
  
"She was at the wake. Her and Dad were talking so apparently Mikey wasn't the only one hiding this from us."  
  
"Anthony..you knew?!"  
  
"Well..I couldn't exactly say anything, but what does it matter now...both of them are dead."  
  
"That's no excuse! You could have at least let me know I had a grandchild!"  
  
"Don't you yell at me Rose."  
  
"Don't you yell at her!" Bosco chimed in. This made Danielle cry and Rose reached out for her and carried her into another room.  
  
"I am still your father, Maurice! You can't yell at me either."  
  
"Like hell I can't. You've done nothing but cause this family trouble from the get go and now we find out there's another Boscorelli baby that YOU NEVER TOLD US ABOUT!"  
  
"IT WASN'T MY PLACE!"  
  
"LIKE HELL. Maybe when Mikey was alive it wasn't but after he died we should've known."  
  
"I don't have to take this." Anthony said, grabbing his coat.  
  
"Go ahead. Run away," he began as Anthony began to leave, "THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GOOD AT!"   
  
The door slammed and Bosco was still fuming. He let out a frustrated groan and plopped down on the couch. Rose came into the room after a while and sat next to Bosco.   
  
"She has you and your brother's eyes."  
  
Bosco just nodded. He watched his mother play with her for a few minutes longer, before breaking the comfortable silence in the room.  
  
"Will you watch her for a few hours? Me and Faith were gonna set my apartment   
  
up..."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I was wondering, since you don't work till midnight, would you watch her for me while I was at work too.?"  
  
Rose just nodded.  
  
"Thanks Ma. I'll see yah later."  
  
Bosco took one look back at his mother and Danielle and smiled. He had no clue how he was gonna handle it, but he knew he had no other choice and that no matter what, that little girl needed him.   
  
-----  
  
Bosco wiped his forehead with his hand. Him and Faith had been working for a couple hours, trying to make sure his house was entirely baby proofed. Bosco was working on the crib now while Faith was making them both a sandwich. She came back in and sat indian style on the floor, holding the plate out to Bosco who sat next to her.  
  
"Thanks...for everything."  
  
"Like I said, anytime.."  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get dinner tonight?"  
  
"Sure..will your mom mind though, keepin' Danielle an' all?"  
  
"Nah. She loves having her around...so, what's it gonna be?"  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date, Boscorelli?" she said with a sly grin and raised eyebrow.  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Whether asking you on a date means getting my assed kicked."  
  
"Hmm...I'll have to consider it."  
  
"Don't think to hard...you can't afford to lose the brain mass."  
  
"Hey!" she said and punched him in the shoulder. He looked at her before picking up the bottle of water at his side and dumping it all onto her shirt. She squeeled and tried to get away but Bosco stood up and stepped in front of her wrapping his arms around her waist. She stopped struggling and her eyes met his as her hands slid up his arms, resting around his neck.  
  
"Bos?" she said quietly.  
  
"Shh..." he replied before gently covering her lips with his own. It was unlike anything either of them had felt before. It was soft and gentle but held all the passion of 12 years of longing. Faith pulled back gently, keeping her eyes closed. She didn't want it to be a dream, and if it was, she didn't want it to end.   
  
"Faith?" Bosco said, a little confused.  
  
"Yah." she said still keeping her eyes closed  
  
"You ok?"  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, letting them meet his.   
  
"Yah."  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." he said  
  
"Maybe I should go."  
  
"You don't have to, but I understand."  
  
"I'll see you at work."  
  
Bosco nodded and turned back toward the crib. He didn't know why he though Faith would be ok with him kissing her. He shouldn't have done it and now, he feared, he had ruined one of the best things in his life.   
  
-----  
  
The next few days were hectic. Danielle had developed an ear infection and was a handful to deal with. Bosco tried not to think about how bad it was, because some people had it worse. Things with Bosco and Faith weren't getting better either and this particular shift was strained with more silence than usual. Bosco sat in the passanger seat, unaware of where Faith was driving to, oblivous to anything. He watched the rain stream down the window and let his thoughts drift to Danielle. Rose and Danielle had grown very close and Rose loved to spend time with her   
  
granddaughter. Faith stopped the car and Bosco looked around. They were under the bridge, their bridge. The bridge they went to to lie low. Faith got out of the car and walked in the rain to the edge of the fence that lined the river. A few seconds later Bosco got out of the car and walked next to her.  
  
"This is my last day." she said solemnly, not taking her eyes off the rapid moving waters  
  
"What?"  
  
"I put in my two weeks, two weeks ago. I'm moving. I'm gonna go up to Maine for awhile..."  
  
"Are you coming back?"  
  
"I don't know Bosco."  
  
"Is this because of the other night?"  
  
"No." she said sharply and turned to face him.  
  
"Bosco, you're my best friend and I love you but I need to be free for awhile."  
  
"I'm sorry, Faith."  
  
"No, I'm sorry."  
  
Bosco walked closer to Faith and wrapped his arms around her. She mirrored his actions and they stood like that in the rain for awhile.  
  
-----  
  
((Two days later))  
  
Bosco stood at the end of the train platform, watching as Amtrak #92 faded away into the thick bushes.  
  
"Let's go kiddo." he said, switching Danielle from his left hip to his right. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ticket to Heaven  
  
title of 3 Doors Down song  
  
Mikey had a secret that he never shared with his family. How will Bosco handle what Mikey's left behind?  
  
My muse is being mean and is not interested in this fic anymore, no matter how much I wanna finish it. It's a crappy ending, I know and I apologize.  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing!  
  
-----  
  
Bosco sat at his mother's kitchen table, nursing a cup of warm tea. It was a great   
  
escape from the harsh winter New York was experiencing. Rose walked in the   
  
room, giving her son a sympathetic look. She'd just put Danielle down for her nap,   
  
and sat at the table, staring intently at her son. She could tell he missed Faith   
  
already.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Maurice?" she said, her eyes peircing his.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go after her! You love her and you know if she goes to Maine, she's probably   
  
going for good."  
  
"Ma...I can't...it's--"  
  
"You know I'm right."  
  
"What about Danielle?"  
  
"Leave her with me! We'll be fine, but you need to get your ass to the airport."  
  
"I don't know if I can, Ma. What if it turns out she doesn't love me?"  
  
"She does...I can see it in her eyes, everytime she looks at you, Maurice...she   
  
loves you."  
  
-----  
  
Faith sighed and collected her bags from around her as the train rolled to a stop.   
  
Her suitcases were stored in the baggage car and would be waiting for her inside.   
  
She walked out the small door and down the rickety steps to the platform, where   
  
rain was falling heavily. She made her way toward the door.  
  
"You know, the plane is alot faster" said a man from behind Faith.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Bosco?"  
  
"I can't let you stay here, Faith. I love you."  
  
"Bosco I don't-"  
  
"Please, Faith...I know you need your freedom but I couldn't live my life knowing   
  
you were here when I love you and I need you."  
  
Faith dropped her bag at her feet and looked up toward the sky, letting the rain   
  
wash over her face. She dropped her head back down and ran her hand through   
  
her hair.   
  
"Are you telling me," she began, leaning into Bosco and wiping some soaking wet   
  
hair away from his face, "That I wasted $85 on this damn train, only to be whisked   
  
away back to New York?"  
  
"Hell yah, I am." Bosco said, wrapping his arms around Faith's waist and kissing her   
  
as passionately as he could. She melted under his touch and they stood there in   
  
the rain, in the middle of the train platform, realizing how much they couldn't live   
  
without each other.  
  
-----  
  
Bosco lay on the bed, his arm draped around Faith's waist. They'd checked into a   
  
hotel after learning that a rain front was delaying all flights and the next train was   
  
four days from then. It traveled all the way down to Miami and back. They just   
  
laid there, Faith running her hand lazily through his hair, the other holding the hand   
  
that was draped across her waist.   
  
"Bosco, why'd you decide come out here?"  
  
"I knew that if you were going, you'd probably not come back and I couldn't risk   
  
you never knowing how I feel."  
  
"Just so you know, I love you too Bosco."  
  
Bosco nodded and dozed lightly off to sleep, truly happy. 


End file.
